Kaeru Michi
by Cake Factory
Summary: Tribute to Elliot's 1st death anniversary, dengan sedikit bumbu shounen-ai. Karena berjalan bersama lebih menyenangkan. Jika tersesat, masih bisa merasa tenang karena ada yang menemani.


Kudedikasikan ini untuk Elliot Nightray sebagai peringatan satu tahun kematiannya.

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Kaeru Michi © Cake Factory**

#

Hawa dingin sudah sepenuhnya menutupi kota. Penghujung musim salju, bulan maret. Yah, meski musim semi sedikit datang terlambat, tapi aktivitas penduduk kota sama sekali tidak terganggu. Mereka masih menjalaninya seperti biasa, meski harus memakai pakaian tebal dan syal yang melilit di leher.

Fajar sudah menanti. Seberkas cahaya jingga sudah mulai terlihat dari garis cakrawala. Semakin lama semakin terang, seiring dengan matahari yang semakin naik. Meski begitu, langit tak turut berubah menjadi terang dengan adanya matahari. Masih gelap, karena awan hitam yang menyelimuti kota itu cukup pekat.

Nampaknya memang hanya di kediaman Vessalius yang tidak terlihat ada kegiatan. Mungkin seluruh penghuni masih terlelap, atau malah mereka sudah terbangun, namun malas untuk keluar rumah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk. Bahkan, kaca jendela juga terlihat membeku karena hawanya.

Sepasang orb hijau itu terpaku dari balik jendela. Memandang lurus pada halaman mansionnya yang masih belum tertutup salju. Tatapan yang kosong dan sudah dilakukannya sejak dini hari ketika ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Di tengah lamunannya begini, Oz jadi teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Elliot. Dari denting piano yang nadanya sudah sangat dihapalnya, sampai kejar-kejaran di sekolah, lalu berakhir dengan pertemuan dengan Baskerville. Memang, bukan awal pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Tapi setidaknya, bisa jadi kenangan yang bahkan tidak pernah Oz lupakan sampai sekarang. Tidak, meskipun seseorang dalam ingatannya itu juga telah pergi.

Dalam lamunannya, denting piano selalu ada dalam benaknya. Hingga akhirnya Oz memilih untuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju halaman mansion. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana pelayannya berusaha melarang Oz untuk pergi ke luar dengan hanya mengenakan piyama.

Tapi, di tengah perjalanannya, Oz berhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu.

Dengan cepat, ia berbalik menuju kamarnya. Berganti pakaian dengan pakaiannya yang biasa, kemudian bergegas kembali menuju halaman. Jelas saja mengundang pertanyaan dari para pelayan, namun tak ada yang berani mencegah. Gilbert sendiri sudah menghalau tuannya, namun tidak digubris, dan Oz terus saja berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di bawah sebuah pohon, dimana pesta minum teh keluarga Vessalius pernah diadakan.

Ia ingat pernah duduk di tempat itu bersama Elliot dan Reo. Dimana pembicaraan soal 'teman' itu pernah berlangsung. Dimana Oz mendengar bahwa Elliot sudah mau menerimanya, hingga mereka berubah status menjadi _teman._ Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Elliot ketika Oz berkali-kali meminta untuk menjadi temannya, namun selalu ditolak.

Dan di sanalah Oz duduk sekarang. Di bawah pohon, dengan angin musim dingin yang berhembus kencang hingga rasanya ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mati rasa dalam sekejap. Meski begitu, ia tetap di sana. Duduk menyandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh, seraya mendongak menatap lagit kelabu yang kini telah dihiasi gumpalan putih yang melayang-layang jatuh.

Salju.

Aah, dalam situasi begini, Oz jadi terpikir, apa yang dilakukan Elliot sekarang. Ia sendirian di sana. Tidak ada teman yang menemani. Tidak Reo, tidak juga dirinya yang sekarang hanya termangu di sana.

Apakah Elliot tersesat? Apakah Elliot dapat menemukan jalannya untuk _pulang_?

Kalau diingat lagi, rasanya sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya. Entah Elliot bisa menemukan jalannya jika hanya sendiri atau tidak. Lagipula, salju bisa menghapus jalan. Menutupi semua dalam satu warna.

Oz kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Sebelah tangannya yang ia letakkan di samping badannya mendadak terasa hangat.

Tidak, Elliot belum pergi. Ia masih ada di sana, di samping pemuda Vessalius. Sama-sama menyandarkan bahu, dan saling menautkan jari. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang tak nyata di tengah salju dan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Kau menungguku untuk _pulang_ bersamamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Gilbert mendapati tubuh tuannya membeku di bawah pohon setelah satu hari sebelumnya, Oz tidak ditemukan di mana-mana. Dengan senyum, Oz terlelap.

Di sebelahnya, Gilbert menemukan selembar foto di mana hanya ada Oz dan Elliot; diambil diam-diam dengan menggunakan kamera milik paman Oscar setelah mereka berfoto bersama.

Kini Oz lega. Karena tak membiarkan Elliot pergi sendiri dan tersesat karena tak tahu jalan mana yang harus ditempuh.

"_Jangan mengikutiku, bodoh."_

"_Sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya kita berjalan bersama, kan?"_

Karena berjalan bersama lebih menyenangkan. Jika tersesat, masih bisa merasa tenang karena ada yang menemani. Namun, jika sudah terus mencari, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan jalan pulang, maka, mereka bisa membuat jalannya sendiri.

Menuju rumah mereka sendiri.

Karena tempat mereka berpulang adalah di sisi masing-masing dari mereka.

**End.**

Wihihihi. Sumpah, aku ga tau ini nulis apaan, coba. Sangat gaje dan plothole bertebaran di mana-mana aww. Atau mungkin plotless? Dan ini angst gagal, syalalalala.

Ini dikebut dalam satu setengah sampai dua jam, setelah mendapat terror dari Ejey dan Kak Ai. Maap gaje sangat, pendek juga /bersimpuh/. Jadi inget, dulu pernah bikin Oz mati. Terus Elliot mati. Sekarang dua-duanya mati. XD

_May you rest in peace_, Elliot.

**March, 18****th**** 2012**

**With Love,**

**Cake Factory**

_Ps. Maaf, saya ga sempat proofread._


End file.
